Workers and craftsmen have a myriad of tools at their disposal to create works of art or construct buildings. Part of their daily trade requires toting heavy and cumbersome tools around with them. This is typically done with a tool box or a tool belt. Both of these methods allow various artisans to transport their tools with them to the job site. But tool boxes and tool belts are often bulky or heavy. This leads to problems when working in confined spaces.
For example, when a job requires crawling into an attic or underneath a house, the tool belt cannot be worn because the tools and snag on nearby surfaces or hazards. Such snags can lead to safety issues.
A tool box often cannot be carried in these spaces either. A tool box full of tools is heavy. And if you are crawling, a user must drag the bulky and heavy toolbox through the confined space. Additionally, tool boxes are hard to drag along uneven surfaces.
What is needed is a truss-supported tool transport apparatus that is tailored for work in confined spaces.